one year
by sock monkeys10
Summary: yuuki is having trouble dealing with sara what will she do ? kaname returns causing the greatest hard ship of yuuki's life read and find out


sarah-san was the type of pureblood who used their powers for manuipulation it was wrong on all accounts "alright i need everyone to give me all their blood tablets please i will do inspection myself and go through every room if i find any at all there will be punishment two weeks of washing dishes this is not an order but a suggestion on my part" i told everyone they silently went into a line and filled garabe bags up with the blood tablets sara had tainted i would dispose of all the trash burning it in our furnace and contacted the people to stop making the tablets with sara's blood in it and make the orginal ones i and aidou checked all the rooms and found none aidou took the bag to the furnace and burned it all i let all the families know who drank blood tablets know what was going on and burn them all because it was to dangerous and they were poisonus i worriedy no more about it but i would keep watch on sara since she couldnt leave her room under me protection kyo my body guard was very quiet watching me all the time he was very attractive i did my best to pay much attention to it either he had caramel colored hair sky blue eyes and was lean build and as tall as zero i went to check up on sara zero stood at the door acting quite weird " zero-kun please move aside " i asked him he stood like a stone his as closed i tapped his shoulder he opened his eyes they were a red color lunging at me that damned sara took control over him id take care of her she wouldnt have to worry about kaname anymore because id beat him to it first i wouldnt get into trouble any ways she was breaking the law "kyo can please dis tract zero for me" i looked back to see zero knocked out cold on the floor kyo was bent over him standing up " keep watch please " i murmured i slipped into sara's room she sat embroidering in her chair that servant girl on the floor beside her " please leave us in pirvcavy" i told the girl she got up quickly and gladly running from the room "yuki -san nice of you to check on me " " i shot a glare in her direction " your breaking the law " "im to be punished ? by who you?" she asked me in a mocking tone " you didnt come for my protection you wanted to take the throne to kill kaname did you not ?" " oh how sweet are you protecting him i dont think you could hurt a fly yuki-san such a dear you are " i slapped her accross the face you are not welcome here any longer you are using yourpowers in very dangerous way in an evil way i would have expected more out of you then this shirabuki -san the war between the shirabuki clan and the kuran clan will end to day " i hissed she threw power directly at me i hadnt learned fully to use my powers but i snapped my anger my eyes turned red and i blacked out when i came to my senses my arm was through sara's chest i pulled out her heart " you will never corrupt the crossacademey or any one else again shirabuki your punishment for breaking the law and also using your powers as maniupualtion is death " i sunk my fangs into her heart the blood gushing into my mouth she dropped to her knees i drank the rest from her body " please yuuki-san for give me " she whisphered before she turned to ash i washed the blood splatteredon my face and cleaned up the ashes putting it into a jar i burned the clothing she was in also my own she was gone and would cause no more troble i was tainted with life on my hands sadly all because of her her life would probaly be blamed on kaname but no one suspected she was dead though well until he came for her It was a stormy night the presence in the air was thick and heavy i couldnt seem to sleep at all so i got up and up on a robe over my little black sleeping gown that went only about half way down my thigh i tied the silk blue robe tightly wearing my slippers i turned on the light and went to check the door down stairs in the common room i was on edge the whole time something didnt feel right i could hear the slow breathing of my classmates as i walk the hallway and down the steps the door was locked as i went past the door sara had once used the door was cracked open and a small lamp light was turned on i pushed open the door to see kaname sitting drenched in water he had a glass of liquor beside him he was looking on the floor where a small stain on the carpet was i shivered at the sight of him being here it scared me i flet as if i were the one in danger his eyes met mine" yuuki where is sara shiirabuki?" his deep voice quiet and calm as ever my eyes darting to the floor " i -i couldnt possibly t-tell you onni-sama" i crossed my arms and stood my ground" yuki you must tell me the truth you know where she is " he growled " no i dont " i said it more clear and blunt this time " this room reaks of her being do not lie she was here" " yes she was but she has disappeared how should i know where she left to she was under my protection kaname-senpai she must have been scared out of her witts to have left in such a hurry such a shame is it not ?" i asked sarcastically" " she did not leave the room i traced her scent but she is no where in the room " i smirked and turned away from him "she must be good at hiding keep looking your bound to catch her dear onni-sama" i whisphered going to my room my room was kaname's old room but was kept better he soundlessly followed behind me shivers countinulessly went up my spine my footing went faster " why the rush my sweet little yuuki?" his voice made me shiver sara's ashes were in that jar in my draw as i opened the door i was drowned in my own scent he would not find it hopefully. i reached my hand out in front of me with a flick of my wrist the door shut quietly behind kaname my arm fell back into place " why are you doing this onni-sama killing off the purebloods am i to be next ?" i whisphered i could feel his breathe on my neck "yuki just tell me please" i felt his arms i shivered under his touch it wasnt out of love i was scared of himout of my mind " she disappeared left i d-ddont know" i stuttered as he tightened his grasp around me my eyes flitting to my desk that held the jar of ashes his armstightened "ssssshhees dddead" i gasped as his loosened his hold i couldnt use my powers on him for some thats what scared me the most he would kill me if it came to it i began to cough bending over i sstumbled blindly over to my bed gripping the edge his powers were suffocating " you have forsaken me yuuki you tainted yourself willingly' "no what she did was wrong sama she used her powers to control desicions of other she created blood tablets usingher own blood what she did was wrong things were out of control that is my right she broke the law creating level es" i whisphered out as i sat on the bed his face softened" as he walked towards me he knelt in front of me" when i lay in that coffin i kept wanting to die then rido came your real brother would have been the best for you i was the most tainted no i wont kill you ill kill myself to turn you back when the time comes" i flinched crawling backwards as he leaned towards when couldnt go any farther i was trapped between the bed and him" but first bless me with a child" he murmurred his lips touching my neck i wasnt used to it this wasnt fair i was so weak compared to him i closed my eyes and thats the last thing i could remeber but waking up naked in bed tears came to my eyes andi began to cry so hard i went to the bathroom scrubbing my skin till it was bright red nnothing could stopp making me feel better i felt so disgusting so rivolated i sat under the shower for a long time then i only got to putting on my black bra and panties when i began to cry again there was a knock on the door i just wanted to ignore it so i crawled up in aball maria came rushing in "yuki-san please whats wrong?" she hugged me i hugged her back crying on her shoulder i told her how kaname came looking for sara but sara had already broken the law so shewas killed already he blocked off my powers andtook advantage of my disability" yuki-san you should stay and take the day off rest" she patted my back .a night later i was throwing up i knew why but it happened so fast . i had a little bump on my stomach i layed my handon it a tear creeped down my cheek i put my uniform on i could get an abortion but i didnt have the strength to though i grabbed my bags andwalked to the gates where they were all waiting smiles upon their faces they bowed to me -3months- my stomach was huge and i had kept out of sit from zero and chairman i didnt go to classes aidou would give me the lessons just like at the house . i had gotten on the habit of feeding from shiki y cousinid always apologize but he he would just hold my handand tell my he was fine and didnt mind rima had become excited that i had asked her to be the god mother and shiki god father they both agreed happily iwas walking tomy closet when my water broke i woremy white night gown i let out a scream shiki and aidou rushed in " my in labour " shiki picked me up in his arms' go get rima you idiot" i growled aggressively at aidou who was running around like a chicken with its gead cutt off he ran out the door yelling for rima shecame running in locking the boys out maria with her they kept me cooled down thats all theycould really do as i screamed and pushed they baby out my blood all over thesheets i heard a cry and i let out a breathe maria smiled at thebaby sheheld in her hands" its a baby boy" she squealed wrappinghim in a towel i held him looking down at him he was so beautiful i kissed his fore head" keegan oliver joshua kuran " i called the hospital/clinic in town the made a birth certificate and everthing my stmach went back to the way it was susposed to be flat and no marrs i messed a bottle of milk up andfeed the baby hewore they little onis rima had bought him and of course diapers he grew rapidly though his growing slowed whhen he began the size of a two year old in 6 months

he already couldwalk and called me mommy he was very in what he wanted and didnt want he wore a cute little suit i had gotten him maria spoiled him along with rima and shiki aidou wasnt to thrilled he kept talking about kaname being upset chairman didnt let the dayclass out to watch us any more so we were perefctly safe i took keegans hand as we walked he would ask me questions luckily i had learned all about our race and the hiarchy since i was princess practicly queen yagari wouldnt say anything to me about keegan because i told him i was helping out a friend while she was on an important trip as the year ened for school chairman called me at the doorms tellinng me i could come home to the estate ifi wished to i wore a simple dress just black it covered up everything and a gray coat over it that buttoned a flap coming down i held keegan's hand with our bags in another the black car drove up and zero stepped out his eyes locking on keegan i gave my bags to chairman and he threw them in the trunk hee looked down at keegan"dad id like you to meet keegan oliver joshua kuran this is my son you grandchild"

dad didnt ask any questionsbut he just smiled and shook his little hand" hello there im grand pa" keegan looked at me i nodded an he let my hand go giving chairman a hug "ahh keegan your so sweet" i cooed he straightened his suit back then took my hand zero greeted him his eyes were soft hehad a smile'im your uncle zero' i told him"im keegan" he said to zero holding out his hand the shook hands on the drive home thing were quiet except keegan asking questions about where rima and uncle shiki or where maria went to he referred to them all being auntsand uncles but he seemed to like shiki the mosthe picked on aidou a lot of the time and aidou would get so flustered.

keegan fell asleep in my lap i nugded him when we got to the estate "grandpa where do i sleep ?" he asked" you get your own room i suspose keegan " he got really excited because it was the firsttime he got his own room .-when keegans birthday came around he ran down stairs jumping into zero's lap smiling away zero ruffled his hair" hey little buddie whats up' "did you get me anything ?" he asked" why would i get you anything? its not your birthday" zero said keegan's face fell ' i got you course i wouldnt forget about you little man" keegan smiled really huge as zero handed him his present zero gave him a nerf gun with tons of bullets we took him out for ice cream when we walked from the store keegan tugged on zero's jacket" i love you uncle zero" he whisphered tohim i could see the smile on zero's face he looked at me his eyes shined with happiness


End file.
